Doesn't seem right
by MelodyLover
Summary: Michael Jackson adopted a 10 year-old girl in the 1980's 6 years later they live in neverland and everything is going great. Will it continue like that?   Please please pleaseeee review .. btw. the year is 1986


**June 13, 1986**

I open my eyes to a brand new day here at Never land ranch, yawning quietly I get ready for the day. I brushed my teeth and washed my hair. Then I walked into the walk-in closet looking for some clothes to wear today.

I walk downstairs and find my aunt Janet talking to my dad on the couch about her recent tour. I rushed over to her sitting on her lap hugging her like a maniac.

"Auntie Janet! I missed you so much." She smiled and hugged me again.

"Look at you Claire, your getting so big !" I smiled, and sat on my dad's lap.

"Morning daddy."

"Morning Princess" He kissed my cheek and I walked over to the kitchen where my little cousin's were already eating.

"What up short stuff?"

"Nothing much butt-face." I chuckled and sat down.

Kai our chef, served my breakfast. As soon as I finished, I went straight to the recording studio/ music room. I had some ideas I just had write down.

I grabbed the acoustic guitar playing random chords, and without me noticing I had a tune.

"_You took my hand_

_You showed me how_

_You promised me you'd me around _

_Uh huh _

_that's right_

_I took your words _

_And I believed _

_In everything _

_You said to me_

_Yeah huh _

_that's right _

_If someone said three years from now_

_You'd be long gone_

_I'd stand up and punch them out_

_Cause they're all wrong_

_I know better_

_Cause you said forever _

_And ever _

_Who new"_

I nodded and wrote it down. I was in the middle of the bridge when my uncle Marlon walked in with my dad.

"Claire, what are you doing?" Busted.

"Umm writing." I gave my best innocent smile. My dad chuckled, uncle Marlon grabbed the paper and started to read.

"_I wish I could touch you again? _Hmmmm..."

"What?"

"What is this song talking about."

"Umm..." I looked the other way staring at some painting we had down here.

"Well...?" I glared at my uncle, my dad staring at me with this weird face.

"Well, how this girl fell in love with a boy and well people were telling her to be careful because she was a little to in love, and she didn't listened and got her heart broken."

I saw my dad nod approvingly and smile. I winked at him and continued to play random chords.

Later that day, my head started pounding hard and I broke into a sweat. I was walking through the living room were the family was ready to watch a movie. I saw my aunt La Toya looking at me with concerned eyes.

I felt my knees ready to give out, I gripped a table steadying my self so I wouldn't fall.

"Claire, you feeling ok?" I looked at my family and nodded slowly.

"I- I'm just gonna lie down." My voice shook when I said it.

"Come on, I'll help you." I shook my head at my dad. "No, its ok."

I started to walk to my room, when all of the sudden everything turned black.

Michael's P.O.V

I had a gut feeling that something was wrong, I decided to go and check on Claire just to make sure. I excused my self and started up the stairs. My heart raced when I saw her unconscious in the middle of the hallway. I rushed to her checking her pulse and her breathing, everything was normal.

"Kai, call 911!" I yelled as I picked up Claire and placed her on her bed. I grabbed a wet towel dabbing her forehead trying to get her cooled down.

The paramedics came and checked her vital everything was normal, she was just overworked. The family went home after I told them I could handle it.

"Daddy…" she moaned softly, groaning at the light.

"Hey baby, how you feeling?"

She yawned "Tired." I nodded.

"What happened?"

"You fainted." I said softly as I stroked her hair. She looked at me confused.

"I did? Awesome" I smiled and kissed her forehead.

"Rest baby, I'll see you tomorrow."

She nodded, I heard her breathing even out and concluded she was asleep. I walked to my room, over to the window which has a magnificent view of never land. Such a magical feeling the night-time has. The moon glowing, so wonderful and the stars that twinkle letting know how wonderful life is.

Tomorrow is the birthday of the light in my eyes, I adopted her 6 yer ao when she was 10, she's the light of the family. Sighing I walk over to my bed, lying down closing my eyes and I was off to dream-land. Dreaming of a better tomorrow.

**June 14, 1986**

Claire's P.O.V

My eyes opened slowly, its my birthday today or Claire day like Daddy likes to call it. I carefully got out of bed still a little light headed, changed and walked downstairs.

"Morning Everybody." I said sitting on the table across from my dad.

"Morning Birthday girl, how are you feeling?" I smiled at my dad. "Better than yesterday." I saw the look on my Aunt's Latoya's face, I ignored it.

"Good, when's Justin coming over?" I was about to talk when he walked through the door. I jumped up and hugged him.

"Boo boo!" He spin me around, and I l laugh. "Happy Birthday." He whispered in my ear sweetly. I kissed him on the cheek and led him out side to the gardens.

"Baby. I missed you so much." I said as I kissed him slowly. "I got you something."

"What is it?" He bit his lip and handed me a jewelry box, I opened slowly to reveal the most beautiful necklace I have ever seen. It was silver butterfly and the wings were made of diamonds.

"Oh my…" I was speechless, my hand was placed on my mouth.

"You like it"

"Like it? I..I love it, thank you so much." I kissed him, I grabbed his hand while we walk through the zoo part of the ranch.

We were watching the animals while walking hand in hand. "I think we better go back." He nodded and we headed back to the main house.

I heard music and recognized as my dad's new album BAD. I just love it.

"HEY!" I yelled, everybody looked at me. I smirked and started doing the dance to smooth criminal. Pretty soon my dad joined in, the rest of the family started to laugh when we got into a dance off.

"Ok, I am beat." He laughed and threw me a water bottle, I happily took it. I sat down on Justin's lap and rested my head on his shoulder soon enough I was fast asleep.


End file.
